nicks_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 4: Flops
Big Brother 4: Flops is the fourth season of Nick's BB. After 84 Days, The season was won by Arnold in a 8-1 vote over Toon. Jeff won America's Favorite Player. Twists * Flops: '''Big Brother 4 featured 4 returning players who were labeled as "Flops" in their first season. The Flops were Brad and Joe from S2 and Dexter and Steve from S3. * '''Roadkill: '''Each week all the contestant would play in a "Roadkill" Competition. The winner had the power to name a third nominee. This continued for the first 3 weeks. * '''Double Boot Week: '''In Week 3, The eligible voters casted a vote to save instead of a vote to evict one of the three nominees. The two nominated houseguests with the least votes to save were evicted. * '''Hell Week: In Week 4, After Dexter accepted a secret temptation. 3 People were released into the BB House to cause havoc. * Vote Canceller: '''Dexter accepted a temptation for a vote canceller that can be used before the eviction to cancel anyone's vote. * '''Extra Veto: After winning an advantage in the Week 5 HOH Competition, Sheff won an extra veto for the week that could be used at the veto ceremony. * '''"Double" Triple Eviction: '''During Week 6 after Windo was evicted a "Double" Triple Eviction took place. In this fast-paced eviction, Everything was doubled. 2 HOH's were crowned, each nominated 2 people, 2 Vetoes were won and at the end of it each eligible voter casted 2 votes to evict. By the end of it the two with the most votes to evict were evicted. * '''America's Vote: '''With one of the jurors having to leave the game, America got to cast a jury vote for one of the finalists. Houseguests Voting History Roadkill Nominations History Game History Week 1 At the start of the Big brother discords fourth season 14 new houseguest joined the game along with 4 vets, Joe, Brad, Dexter and Steve. Immediately all the houseguest had to vote for who they wanted to be the first HOH. Most of the house voted Boar and he was crowned first HOH. The 4 vets came together to form a majority of 10 with Boar, Cool, Windo, Jeff, Arnold and Abi. Boar put up the 2 people who didnt vote for him garrett and doh. A new twist was put into the house which was roadkill. When arnold secured it he put up jay as another pawn. At the veto comp toon won and felt close to jay so took him down and arnold put up Joe as another pawn who everyone liked. At the eviction garrett was evicted 11-3-0. Week 2 In the start of the week a new alliance was formed known as the beast alliance of arnold jeff joe boar and toon. With toon in power he nominated 2 from the majority which was leaked from brad, the two being steve and windo. Boar won roadkill and nominated another person from the minority doh in order to save his alliance even though they were slowly turning on him. When steve won veto everyone was pushing to backdoor boar but instead toon put up joe which lead demetri to quit, doh to blow up everyones game and sell out brad which destroyed the nacho boys. At the eviction doh was evicted 8-3-1 Week 3 With the nacho crumbling, joe made a new alliance of 6 called the renegade tomatoes including Brad, Cool, Jeff, windo and arnold. While having the beast alliance with arnold, jeff boar, and toon. Putting them Jeff, Arnold and Joe in the middle of the two major sides. When jeff won HOH he put up 2 people that kept blood of his hands, creatxr and ry, but this week 2 people would leave come eviction night. Steve won the final roadkill and put up brad for selling out the alliance. When veto came it was cool who outspelled all the rest and decided to keep the nominees the same. At the eviction steve and dexter tried to flip the house and take out brad which was not what jeff wanted, but the tomatoes stayed plump and got out jeffs two targets of creatxr and ry in a 6-5-0 vote save which showed the nacho boys were officially destroyed Week 4 The nacho boys were officially gone by the end of week 3 so when arnold won the next HOH he stuck with the tomatoes and beast and nominated dexter and shefft as pawns in a plan to backdoor steve. When shefft won the veto, arnold blindsided the s3 vets by putting up steve in his place which sent steve out the door 7-2. Week 5 At the beginning of week 5 toon won HOH and shefft won an extra veto. Toon nominated two people not in the beast alliance, windo and abi. At the veto comp toon pulled it in and him and shefft kept the nominees the same. Toon wanted windo gone but the tomatoes wanted abi out since windo was in their alliance. It came down to the 3 people playing the middle and at the eviction the votes kept windo save sending abi out the door 6-3 = Week 6 Round One At the start of week 6 it was announced it was a triple eviction. Jeff won his second HOH and wanted to turn on the tomatoes with a plan to backdoor cool. He nominated his first pawn dexter and windo as his second. Joe told cool the plan jeff had to backdoor him so cool did what he had to do and won himself safety at the veto comp. he kept the nominees the same and tried to keep windo as well but jeff and awk turned on that plan sending windo out 5-3. Round Two Feeling outnumbered Cool went hard and won the HOH during the triple along with Arnold together they had to take out the comp threats in the game. Cool nominated Boar and Shefft and Arnold nominated Toon and Dexter. Cool knew if one of his nominees won veto he would backdoor jeff, but when arnold and brad won the vetos arnold convinced his alliance to go along with him taking down toon which gained trust between toon and arnold. He then put up another pawn being jay. At the eviction both of cools nominees, boar and shefft were sent home in a 4-3-1-0 vote but boar blew up cools game on the way out making up a final 3 deal between him joe and brad. = Week 7 At the start of week 7 the houseguest were playing for HOH again and the underdog dexter won it. A new alliance was formed between him, toon, arnold, jeff, jay to take out the trio of brad cool and joe, keeping arnold and jeff still in the majority. Dexter nominated joe and brad in a plan to keep cool from playing in veto. Even though he was picked he didn't win it and brad secured it, taking himself down and cool was nominated as a replacement. At the eviction, he tried to save himself with a chaotic blowup but it didn't work and he was sent out the door 4-1. = Week 8 Toon won the next HOH and and the start of the week stuck to the deal by nominating joe as his target next to dexter. People were fishy that he didn't just put up joe and brad but when brad wasn't picked for veto it sealed one of their fates. Toon sweeped the week by winning the veto. Joe talked to toon and convinced him to make his move on the duo of Arnold and jeff. He made a deal with brad and joe to take them out. He took down brad and put up jeff in a plan to backdoor him. Brad voted jeff while arnold and jay voted dexter. Leaving joe the swing and he turned his back toon joining arnold and sending dexter out of the house. Week 9 At final 6 Arnold won the next HOH and was ready to take out the 2 who turned on him and jeff last vote. He nominated jay and brad in a plan to get brad out. When jeff won the veto he didnt use it thinking he had joe on his side to vote off brad. Jeff voted brad, Toon voted jay leaving joe in yet again another swing position. He voted out jay flipping back to brad and toon sending jay out 2-1 = Week 10 At final 5 it was 3 against 2 and in the HOH the trio of brad toon and joe were all against jeff. Jeff clutched the win securing his and arnolds safety. He put up Toon and Brad as his nominees to finish what arnold started last week. Toon won the veto and took himself down. Jeff put up joe as his renominee being the only other person he can nominate besides his ally. At the eviction brad was voted out unanimously 2-0 for being a bigger threat Week 11 With only 4 houseguest left the HOH began and the arnold secured them self a spot in the final 3. He put up toon and jeff but at final 4 it all comes down to veto and jeff won it taking himself down and putting joe up. At the eviction jeff kept the bigger goat and sent joe the last standing vet out the door. Week 12 With only arnold, toon and jeff remaining the stage was set for the final 3 part head of household competition. Toon won part 1, Arnold won Part 2. And at part 3 arnold won it taking toon to the end sending jeff out of the game who was a huge threat to win. In the end the jury praised arnolds flawless game, where he was never nominated and won the most comps in the series as well as HOHS. He won the game 8-1 putting himself a vote away from a perfect game.